The keyholder can open your heart
by ailoveyou
Summary: NatsuLucy. What will happen if you fall in love with someone, but you don't want to loose the friendship? Rated M for future chapter's'
1. Bad headache

"Gray, Natsu, can't you just be quiet for _five_ seconds," Lucy sat down at the bar and placed her head in her hands. She groaned irritated and started massaging her forehead. But she couldn't sit like that for long. Gray threw Natsu over the bar, Lucy just sat up straight until Natsu was by and then placed her elbows on the bar again.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mirajane asked worriedly, placing a glass of water in front of her.

"Water isn't going to help with this damn headache," again Lucy took her elbows of the bar, still massaging her head, this time for Gray, "why won't these damn babies listen." She sighed and turned around, facing the two boys fighting.

"You two, if you don't sit down, right _now_, I'm going to lock you up in a fucking cell for five fucking days and I'll make sure there is only room for you fucking babies to stand so close that _your_ lips," she pointed at Gray angrily, "will fucking burn to dust and _your_ lips," this time she pointed at Natsu, "will freeze so that I can destroy them when you two come out." She turned to the bar again and placed her head in her hands again. The two boys looked at each other.

"Damn, Lucy can be even scarier than Erza, I mean. Our lips locked on the other for five days, that's even worse than a death penalty," Gray whispered, Natsu nodding in agreement.

"She said fucking so much that I get the idea someone fucked her so hard, that she had a headache of it," Natsu grinned. Lucy turned to the two again.

"I am deathly serious you two," she grimaced, "and Natsu, the fact that I actually have sex, makes me better than you." A little smile crept upon her face, but it wasn't for long. Natsu was in front of her in no time and Lucy's eyes went big in shock.

"Are you suggesting I am still a virgin?" he looked at her with a dangerous look and Lucy closed her eyes again.

"Listen, I have a terrible headache. You boys are too noisy. And are you saying you _have_ had sex before?"

"I- I.. why are we even discussing this? This is really personal and we never came on this personal ground," Natsu exclaimed.

"That's what I thought, you _are_ still a virgin," Gray pointed out. Natsu turned angrily. Lucy took action immediately and grabbed Natsu around his waste, pulling him on the chair next to her.

"Stay," she commanded, while, for the fiftieth time, she placed her elbows on the bar. Natsu glanced at her, but realized she already had her eyes closed again. He turned to the bar and ordered a drink. Gray was smirking behind him, but didn't dare to say anything anymore. He moved towards the bar and sat down too. The three were quiet for a moment, Lucy enjoying every second of this.

"Oy, Lucy, can I try something?" Natsu broke the silence between them while he looked at her curiously.

"What?!" Lucy whispered dangerously.

"Turn to me for a second. You have a headache, right?"

"I said so already,"

"Gray, could I please borrow your cold hands for a moment,"

"What the hell are you saying?" Gray said, taking a sip from his freezing cold whisky.

"Just for a moment, I want to try something," Natsu said, "someone told me that this helps against headaches,"

"Fine, just this time,"

"Thanks, I owe you,"

"Yeah, you definitely owe me,"

"Please put your hands before Lucy's forehead and make a cold breeze,"

"What?"

"Just do it, please," Natsu said, while Gray was already in action.

"Natsu, that hurts even more," Lucy squeaked in pain.

"I know, you can stop now Gray,"

"Thank god, that's better. You wanted it to hurt, didn't you," Lucy said bad tempered.

"Just hold still," Natsu reacted. Slowly he placed his hands together, brushing them against each other, making his hands warmer and warmer. When he finally took them off of each other he blew on them softly.

"This is going to be warmer, don't jump," he said, placing his hand on her head slowly. A few seconds they sat like that. Slowly the pain in Lucy's head grew smaller, until everything was gone.

"It's okay now, it's gone," she said, smiling a little.

"I knew it would work," Natsu said cheerfully, drinking his drink in once.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy said, "I'll pay you a drink."

Natsu ordered something on Lucy's account and the rest of the afternoon they sat by the bar, like every other normal day.

That night, Lucy went home with a smile. Her headache was gone, she had a fun afternoon and she could go to bed peacefully. Well, after she ate dinner, that is. She was surprised that, when she got in the room, there was already someone there.

"Natsu, you idiot, why do you always come unannounced?" she sighed agitated. Natsu stood up and walked towards her.

"Because I am your teammate, I can come over unannounced," Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, "and, because this time, I cooked you dinner. Your refrigerator had some good stuff in it."

"You went trough my refrigerator and cupboards, to make me food?" Lucy exclaimed, throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

"Well, actually," Natsu said, while dodging the pillow, "not only for you, but for myself too."

"A girl has to have some privacy, I can't believe you went trough my stuff," another pillow was thrown at Natsu.

" I'm sorry, I thought it wasn't," the pillow hit him in the stomach, which made him bent over in pain, "too bad." He finished his sentence.

"I bet it is a mess in the kitchen now and you probably have eaten most of it any-," Lucy stepped into a perfectly clean kitchen and gasped at the table which was full of food, "way."

"Well, I thought we could eat together, as teammates that is," Natsu said cheerful, "let me just warm it up." In no time everything was warm again and they were eating, silently enjoying each others presence.

"You know, this is actually pretty good," Lucy said, taking another bite out of her piece of meat.

"Some guys _can_ cook," Natsu said grinning, while sipping at his drink.

"Why did you actually? Why did you cook me a meal? Why did you take care of my headache earlier? Why did you?" For a moment it was silent. Natsu stared at the ground, making himself look vulnerable in Lucy's eyes. She looked at him, her mouth smiling, her eyes shining. Like always, since a month ago. She always had smiling eyes whenever she was with Natsu and she didn't really understand why, but she felt a little awkward around him since that accident. Not in a bad way, in a warm and fuzzy way. She was happy and she trusted him completely, she knew he would be there to make her laugh or to protect her.

Natsu looked at his feet, thinking how he could best answer the girl in front of him. A month ago something happened, which made him realize something frightening, but good too. He felt his heart race whenever he was with his teammate, who he always described as a kind person, who was easy on the eye and could protect him, if necessary. He played the incident in his head.

"_Lucy, watch it," Natsu pointed behind her and blew a fireball at the figure. Both were panting and sweating, even fighting the monster together was hard. The beast got a full blow in his chest and collapsed. The damage already caused together with the fireball were to much for the thing.  
"Watch out, he isn't finished yet!" Natsu yelled, while making a hand gesture for Lucy to come closer.  
"I'll give the final blow," Lucy said, taking a golden key from her key chain and summoning Leo.  
"Kill it, please," Lucy ordered simply. Leo jumped on the beast, which made it move again. It was definitely not finished yet. Leo was thrown of and the beast stood up. Although the injuries were bad the beast chuckled.  
"How dare you, little girl. I'll teach you," a hard hand grabbed hold of her waist and she was easily lifted in the air. Natsu felt his heart skip a beat and a strange feeling coming over him.  
"Let her go," he yelled angrily. As he found his strength get higher again he gave a final blow to the beast. Lucy fell down, hitting the ground with a poof. Hurriedly Natsu ran to the unconscious body. The bruises on her waist and arms were bad.  
"Lucy, wake up. Wake up," shaken the body didn't help, which made Natsu terrified. He carried her to a tree and sat her down against it. He didn't realize that he was crying until he saw the teardrops fall on Lucy's shirt. He was crying, crying because Lucy was hurt. Why did he cry?! He couldn't imagine being without Lucy as a teammate, as a friend, as a very good friend.  
"Please, wake up," he whispered, "I can't do all of this without you!". Slowly he bent forward, merely brushing his lips on her forehead.  
A few seconds past, before she opened her eyes. But she heard every word and felt the kiss on her head. It was the first time she had gotten a kiss on her forehead, for different reasons than her birthday, or a sign of good friends. Natsu did this for a different reason and they both knew why._

"I thought, because you felt sick this morning, I would make dinner. That way, you don't have to stay in the kitchen first," Natsu said, part of this _was_ true.

"You're bad at making excuses," Lucy pointed out. She stood up, starting to clean off the table. Natsu just sat at the table. Thinking of a better excuse.

'_I shouldn't have taken his advice, I don't even know what to say'_ his mind said, '_but Happy was just trying to help_' he spoke against himself.

"Well, I probably should go then," he stood up, shoving the chair back under the table.

'_It's no big deal. Relax, she is just a teammate!' _he heard his mind say to him. He walked towards the door, planning on leaving.

"You should stay," Lucy blurred out, a little shocked and her cheeks flushing red, "I mean- ehrm.. what would people think if you came out that door at this time. They would think we had done something."

"Would you be ashamed then?" Natsu said, a little saddened by that thought.

"N- no that's not what I meant. I mean, we didn't do anything and, because you're still a virgin, they might.."

"Who said I was still a virgin. Girls would love to- ehrm.. do it with me,"

"I-," Lucy sighed, pouting her mouth a little, "don't think you should be ashamed that you _are_ a virgin."

"I am _not_ a…,"

"Yes, you are! You probably haven't even had your first _kiss_ yet!" Lucy said agitated, why didn't he just tell the truth. This time Natsu pouted a little and turned his back towards Lucy.

"I really think I should go," Natsu walked further, "see you tomorrow." He opened the door slowly and went outside. He left without saying anything more than that.

Lucy didn't sleep well that night. She felt a little sorry for hurting Natsu. She didn't know something like _this_ could hurt him so much. He always looked so untouchable, you couldn't hurt him. But something so simple, so shallow, could actually hurt him.

"Good morning Lucy," Mirajane cheerfully greeted Lucy as she walked in, "how have you been, have you had any more headaches?" Lucy shook her head and sat down at the bar silently. She ordered some kind of juice and drank it hasty.

"My, my," Mirajane said, leaning over the bar, "what happened to the cheerful, funny and always busy Lucy?!" Lucy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I always that cheerful, funny and busy?" Lucy stated.

"Well, that's what Natsu says, anyways. And he must know, you spend almost everyday together since," Mirajane looked at the ceiling, thinking, "your last mission. Which was a month ago to be precise."

"We did not!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, hunny, whatever you say," Mirajane looked at the door, looking who came in, "speaking about the devil." She smiled and walked away. She started to do the dishes loudly, as if saying that they needed some time to talk. Of course, that wasn't really easy, because of all the noise from the table's. Lucy turned and looked at Natsu, who stayed quiet, in stead of his always loud greeting. Natsu looked up to Lucy. Both then looked away. Lucy turned to the bar again and sipped of her drink. She heard his footsteps come closer. Someone sat down next to her. She knew it was Natsu.

"You know what. I am not going to apologize for what I said yesterday. I think I was absolutely right and you know it!" Lucy said with an icy voice. After she realized what she said, she felt sorry again.

"You don't have to apologize," Natsu stated, Lucy turned and looked startled, "you were right." Lucy now looked shocked at the boy in front of her. Natsu stood up again and walked out of the building, silently wishing he hadn't said that Lucy was right. Lucy sat, sipping her drink, thinking about the fact that Natsu, the almighty Natsu, had said that she was _right_ about him being a virgin and not having his first kiss yet.

Night soon fell and Lucy took a walk home from the bar. Not really in her normal tired mood, but in a hyperactive mood. She was drunk. She was jumping and singing, dancing around lanterns and mumbling to nobody in particular. Suddenly she decided to go over to Natsu's. She knew where he lived, but she had never been inside of his apartment. As she turned, to go to his apartment, she fell on the ground. She laughed out loud and stumbled to her feet again.

"Thwat las soooo flunny," she mumbled. She walked further, discussing with herself about how she was going to greet Natsu. She was still stumbling when she walked up the path to Natsu's house.

'_Ding dong, ding dong_' she repeated the bell from the house in her head. She waited impatiently and rang again.

"What the hell, who…," Natsu opened the door agitated, but he looked in surprise when he found Lucy on his doorstep. Lucy had fallen over the moment Natsu opened the door. She stumbled on her feet again.

"Helloooo, smexy," she said, under influence of alcohol, "how're you dwoing?!" Natsu raised one eyebrow and stepped aside. Lucy stumbled in, hitting over a glass in the hallway in the process. Natsu was shocked to see Lucy like this, not knowing that Lucy could drink this much, not even knowing that Lucy even drank alcohol.

"Oy! Smexy, gimme slomething to drlink, will ya?!" Lucy yelled demandingly. She giggled and thudded down on the couch. Natsu walked to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Then he walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here. It's late!" Natsu asked, putting on a sweater. He was warring a jogging pants only and decided that that wasn't a good idea with a drunk girl in his house. A drunk girl named Lucy.

"I'm vlisiting you, Slamandler. You not like it?" she answered. Natsu sighed. He walked back to the kitchen, finishing the coffee. He knew how she liked it. Just black and as strong as possible. He took the two cups of coffee and walked to the living room. He sat down on a chair and putted down one of the cups.

"What is thlat?!" Lucy asked, wondering why she didn't get any alcohol.

"You're drunk, just drink it," Natsu said, pushing the cup of coffee in her hand. Silently they sat, both drinking the coffee and enjoying each others presence.

"So," Natsu stopped the silence, "what are you doing here so late?" Lucy looked at him with a questionable face.

"I'm her tlo vlisit you ofcrous!" she said double tongued. Natsu sighed.

"Well then. You should better stay tonight," he sighed once more and stood up.

"Where are you going?!" suddenly, Lucy seemed very awake. She didn't sound drunk anymore.

"I'm going to get you a blanket, you are sleeping on the couch," Natsu explained.

"But...,"

"No buts, you can't sleep in the same bed as me," Natsu turned, slightly blushing by the thought of having the girl in his bed.

"I was going to ask for something to sleep in," Natsu walked further. Footsteps on chairs were heard and a few minutes later there were footsteps again. Grinning Natsu walked in and looked at Lucy.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu just grinned and threw the stuff he held towards her.

"Why aren't you drunk anymore," he finally asked, still grinning.

"I... was I drunk?!" Lucy said, she sincerely didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes, you were. Then I gave you coffee and all of a sudden you aren't drunk anymore,"

"Ahh. Yes. That's because coffee makes me a little more sober,"

"Hmm, okay," Natsu sat down again. Lucy looked at the stuff he gave her, well, _threw _at her.

"Why are you staying, you aren't drunk anymore, or atleast not how you were" Natsu said, a little curious why Lucy stayed anyway.

"Well, it's late. And if they see me, they will think we have something. Because you walked out the door yesterday night,"

"Well, good night then, I guess," Natsu turned and was blushing furiously now. How could he possibly sleep with Lucy down stairs. Lucy was thinking exactly the same thing.

An hour later, Natsu was on his own room, lying on his bed, trying to sleep. He turned again, half asleep. Lucy was downstairs, she had a shirt of Natsu on, but it looked like a dress of some sort. It was way too long and it went to her knees. She was lying on the couch, which was, weirdly enough, without any crumbs or other dirty things. It was as clean as her own couch. But she was cold, very cold. She only had a blanket, and she was a cold one already. In her head she decided that she would get warmer in Natsu's bed. And they already had shared a tent together.

Slowly she sat up, rubbing her eyes from tiredness. She stumbled upstairs. Natsu had already said it was the first door left, she didn't know why he told it, but he did. Silently she opened the door, finding Natsu curled up in his bed. His breathing was slow and steady. She tiptoed over to one side of the bed and slided under the thick blanket. Damn, this was warmer, a lot warmer. Well, she could've expected that from the Salamander. She curled up to, slowly going closer to the warm body next to hers. She felt warm and calm like this. It was reassuring to be next to a warm body. And they fitted perfectly together.

"What are you doing," a soft voice asked, but it sounded very hard. She startled a little by the sudden question, she didn't realize he was awake.

"I... I was cold," it was an honest answer. Natsu didn't reply. But he did get even warmer. The heat radiated on Lucy. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Natsu was telling himself to calm down, which didn't really help. Finally, after a few minutes, Natsu calmed down, and the heat dropped to a comfortable temperature. Lucy was still lying against Natsu body and Natsu was still a little frustrated. Why did Lucy have to lay like this again ?!

"You know," it was a whisper, Natsu could feel Lucy's breath against his ear shell, "your bed is very comfy." Natsu could only mumble a silent yes. His breath was taken, he couldn't breath with Lucy against him. When Natsu finally calmed down again he inhaled deep.

"Lucy?" he asked. Lucy didn't answer. Slowly Natsu turned, not wanting to startle her. He watched her calm expression and ran a finger over her cheek. Lucy had fallen asleep and was silently breathing. She mumbled something in her sleep, but Natsu couldn't figure out what. Natsu fell a sleep a few minutes after he decided to stop staring at her face and stop thinking about the fact that he was only wearing a _boxer_ and Lucy was only wearing _his _shirt and some underwear.


	2. Strange feelings

**_Hey you guys ^^  
Soo, it's been quite some time since I posted anything on fanfiction net. Life began, you know. Boyfriends, growing up, going out. Those kind of shit. And now I'm back to writing because my life kind of ended._**

**_So, the cause isn't that good, but I hope the stories are. This is the first one I am going to update. It is only a sort chapter, but I made it in half an hour, so forgive me please._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING (and I practically don't even know the story anymore, cause I have stopped following it ^^')_**

I love you guys for not stopping the commenting. I hope you are going to read it, even though it's been so long.

**_XOXO Francis_**

* * *

A scent of fresh baked croissants tickled her nose and a nauseous feeling came upon her and she sat up in a flash. Putting her hand in front of her mouth, she slowly breathed in deeply and breathed out again, only to find out it did not work. That's when the headache came in, it felt like a hammer slamming her head. A few minutes she sat quietly than she tried to stand up. She slowly placed her feet beside the bed and pushed herself up. The room seemed to be spinning and it did not help the nausea. As soon as she could she went to the bathroom, which was next to Natsu's bedroom. As she sat down on her knees, throwing up in the toilet, she heard footsteps coming up.

Natsu had heard the footsteps of the girl that was now throwing up in his toilet. Slowly and without saying a word he placed himself beside her, softly grabbing her hair and holding it back for her. When Lucy could finally sit up, Natsu immediately let go of her hair. She shifted a little and leaned against the wall.  
"Are you okay?" Natsu sounded concerned.  
"What did I do yesterday, this headache is killing me," Lucy answered while going through her hair with her hands.  
"You drank a lot. You stood in front of my door last night and couldn't even speak correctly," Natsu laughed a little while saying this.  
"We…- we didn't do anything we would regret, did we?" Lucy almost mumbled.  
"No, we didn't," Natsu answered and then whispered, "but who said I would've regretted it,". Lucy did not seem to hear or notice the whisper. She slowly pushed herself up, her back against the wall until she stood straight. She then pushed herself from the wall.  
"I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't eat croissants right now," she stated, "but thank you anyways."  
"Your welcome," he smiled a sweet smile and then walked towards the bathroom door, "I suggest you change and go home to sleep off the headache.". He then walked downstairs. Lucy watched him go and decided that it would probably be best if she changed and went home.

It was not long before Lucy stood downstairs, all dressed and ready to go again. She just needed to say goodbye to Natsu, after all, he was the one who helped her last night. She walked into the living room, only to find Natsu and Happy discussing on something.  
"What are we talking about?" she asked, while walking towards them and sitting down on the big chair. Happy and Natsu both looked up surprised and then looked at each other.  
"Nothing," they said in choir. They looked a little guilty and Lucy figured they were probably talking about her.  
"Okay, so why did you talk about me and what was the subject?" she asked bluntly. She smiled a little and sat back a little.  
"I'm going to sit here until you have given me an answer," Lucy said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Then stay there," Happy said, giggling and flying away. Natsu looked startled and watched Happy fly away. Then he turned to Lucy, who was still in the big chair, looking very calm. She was still smiling, though the smile became a devilish smile this time.  
"You know you need to go home," Natsu said.  
"So, what do I need to do to get you to answer me?" Lucy answered, grinning form ear to ear. Natsu looked at her in disbelief. Was she really going to stay until he told her?  
"It's really none of your business," he said, a little irritated. Lucy raised her eyebrows and stood up.  
"It isn't?" she asked, walking towards the couch where Natsu was sitting. She poked him in his side, making him giggle a little. She proceeded to poke in his sides and stomach until he was laughing. She sat on top of him and he barely fought it. Then, suddenly, he rolled them over, pinning her to the couch with his stronger arms. Then Natsu started tickling her.  
"I said it was none of your business," he said to the laughing Lucy beneath him. Then he laughed with her, still tickling her. Lucy unexpectedly grabbed Natsu's hands, pulling them with her above her head. Natsu needed to bend forward a little, but had already been sitting pretty close. Because of the action Lucy pulled, there lips were just a centimeter apart.  
"I'm begging you for forgiveness," Lucy whispered, breathing harshly from the laughter before. Natsu could easily pull his hands to himself and softly placed them beside Lucy to support the way he was sitting. He had both knees beside Lucy's thighs and was hovering above her. Natsu all of a sudden got warmer and realized the position he was in. Especially the fact that the space between there lips was very small. He looked at Lucy's eyes, seeing a little sparkle. He couldn't quite place the sparkle. Lucy looked back into Natsu's eyes and saw that Natsu was confused. And Natsu definitely was. The feelings racing through him were amazing but scaring at the same time. It had happened so many times that they were close, but never like this. Never with the feelings he felt.

A deep shrug startled them both and they both looked at the doorpost of the living room. Gray was standing there, with a surprised look on his face. And a wide grin, a very wide grin. When Natsu saw him he pushed himself up and sat straight.  
"I'm so sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked.  
"N…- No," Natsu answered, fastly glancing sideward's to Lucy. Lucy seemed a little distracted. But Lucy had felt it too. The feelings Natsu had felt. The sudden urge to do things to him he couldn't even dream about. And it scared her. She thought Natsu probably did not feel these things. If she only knew that Natsu felt the same.  
"Okay. You coming with me?" Gray asked. Then Lucy decided she would confront Natsu with it. She couldn't keep it in front of her, could she? She couldn't work with him or act like they were just friends.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes, okay? I just need to change at home and then we'll come to, yes?" Lucy answered.  
"Since when am I needed when you change?" Natsu asked, looking at Lucy.  
"That's not the point. With the way I am feeling right now, it is just better for someone to escort me," and that were the last words that were said in the conversation. Gray went to the bar already and Natsu and Lucy silently walked towards Lucy's apartment.


	3. Sweet loving

_**Hey there ^^**_

_**Well, just enjoy I guess. I mean, life happened once again. And since I recently found out that reading and writing helps me, I started to write this story further. So, hope you like it.  
iloveloveloveyouguys 3  
BIG HUGS FOR EVERYONE **_

* * *

Flowers. Her skin had smelt like flowers, Natsu realized as they walked towards Lucy's place. But not the sweet, innocent flowers he always smelt when close to Mirajane, or any other girl. She had smelt like wild blooming flowers. A loud sigh interrupted Natsu's thoughts. Lucy stopped walking and looked at Natsu's back. When Natsu realized that she had stopped walking, he turned around.

"Can I.. May I ask you something?" Lucy stumbled over her words, but she felt like she had to ask Natsu about the incident.  
"Sure, I guess. As long as it's not a difficult question," grinning, Natsu walked towards Lucy. Lucy smiled a little. She thought it was a pretty easy question, but Natsu would probably say it was to difficult.  
"When Gray walked in…" she started, but then she stopped, "you know what, nevermind." she finished, walking further and pulling Natsu with her. But Natsu started to wonder what Lucy had wanted to ask. One sentence crossed his mind 'maybe she did feel it too then'.

Lucy was attracted by the way Natsu suddenly seemed to have grown up. He was a lot calmer and seemed older. Maybe it was just something she never noticed, but that'd be expected when you see each other every day. But still, was she willing to turn their friendship into more, or was this just a phase? The phase where the good friends start liking each other and need to learn how to live with it. Either way, Lucy wanted to figure out what Natsu felt. She just didn't know how. And it wouldn't be falling out of the sky. As they approached her apartment, she decided that she wanted to find out before they went after Gray.

Natsu immediately sat on her couch and made himself comfortable. But he was still thinking about what Lucy had wanted to ask.  
"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," Lucy said, walking to her bedroom. A few minutes past. Natsu was daydreaming when suddenly he heard Lucy call for help.  
"Could you please zip up this dress?" Natsu sat up, a little startled. As he opened her door, he saw a Lucy standing there, with her back towards him. He could see a piece of her underwear and that she was not wearing a bra.  
"Well, stop staring and help me," Lucy sighed, turning her head towards Natsu.  
"Can I ask you something?" this time it was Natsu asking, as he was slowly zipping the dress. Seeing Lucy's sexy underwear made him wonder what it would be like, if he would be undressing her, in stead of dressing her.  
"Sure, why not," Lucy answered.  
"If I do this," Natsu gave Lucy a little kiss on her shoulder, "would you stop me?".  
"I didn't stop you, did I?" Lucy answered, a little startled by his sudden action. As the dress was zipped completely, Natsu stepped back.  
"Turn around," he said. Lucy unquestioningly turned around. The tight, black dress was strapless. It made all of her rounding's come out exactly the way she wanted. Natsu looked at Lucy, from head to toe. She had a little red flush on her cheeks and looked sexy in the little black dress. And the fact that he knew what she had underneath, made him even hotter. With one step he was face to face with her, half an inch parting their lips.  
"And this.." Natsu started, then placing his lips on hers, "would you mind?" he finished the sentence. He had tasted a taste of strawberry's and felt like flying. Lucy was still overcoming the shock of his bold action, but had also felt the spark between them. She definitely wanted him. And she could tell he wanted her, by the fiery look he gave her. Slowly, she pushed her lips against his.  
"Does this answer your question?" she bit her lip and Natsu thought about how she had never looked sexier. Grabbing her hips he pulled her even closer, kissing her fiercely this time. And she responded by kissing back.

They kissed, touched and burned. Natsu slowly pushed Lucy towards the bed, biting her lip a little and moving to her neck with the kisses. Lucy let herself fall to the bed, pulling Natsu with her. She immediately rolled them over, so that she was on top. She sat up, looking at the guy underneath her. She had never thought about this, but now she wanted it bad. And she could feel that he wanted it just as badly. She bend down a little, placing her lips next to his ear.  
"What do you want?" she whispered with a husky voice. Natsu held silent for a few seconds. She licked his earlobe and sucked on it a little, making him gasp.  
"Does that answer your question?" he said, rolling them over again. Lucy kissed him, while Natsu grabbed a hold of her wrists and put them above them. Lucy couldn't do anything, except for kiss Natsu. Natsu licked her neck and placed a kiss on her chest. Then he realized he had to use his hands to undress her. And to touch her, feel her, make her make those sweet sounds he wanted to hear so badly. So he let go of Lucy's hands. Lucy immediately grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Kissing him passionately this time, they fought a little for dominance with their tongues, which both of them gave up eventually. Again they rolled over, Natsu slowly opening the dress again. He pulled it down just a little, but enough to nibble on one of her breasts. A little moan left Lucy's mouth and she closed her eyes to enjoy what Natsu was doing. Natsu slowly traced down, pulling the dress lower and lower, until it fell down on the ground. He kissed her navel and came back up. Lucy groaned, she wanted him to work his tongue down under too. He had been good with his tongue all the way. But then she felt a hand slowly touching and feeling her lower body. It was searching, but the hand was soft and touched all the right places. All of a sudden she didn't mind Natsu being under her again. She pulled away Natsu's hand, who looked at her questionable.  
"I want…- no, I need you, inside of me," Lucy whispered. A little smile crept on Natsu's face. He pulled at her panties and she helped him get them off. Lucy then trailed kisses downward and licked his throbbing member, making Natsu growl. She took the top in and sucked on it a little. Tasting the pre-cum, she wanted him even more. So she placed herself over him, only pushing down enough, to have the top of his member entered. A groan came from Natsu's lips.  
"How bad, do you want me?" she asked biting her lip once again. Natsu pushed her down a little further and stopped her.  
"If I go, any further, I don't know if I can hold," he softly whispered. She smiled, going down very slowly, until he was fully inside of her. Natsu breathed in harshly and pulled Lucy towards him to kiss her. Lucy moved a little, and it wasn't long until Natsu sighed heavily and eventually screamed out her name. Lucy laid down on top of him, kissing him again and brushing to his hair. She had only just realized, that she had not only had sex with her best friend, she had also helped him off of his status as virgin. And she realized, after all this time, she had fallen in love. Deeper than she thought was possible.


End file.
